


Online shopping can be fun - day 27, sex toys

by Selana



Series: True Blood - 30 day OTP porn challenge [27]
Category: True Blood
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Flogging, Giggling, Impact Play, M/M, Online Shopping, Sex Toys, Silly, Vampires, flogger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric and Godric go online to find some new toys to use - and end up on Etsy... well, they look around on Etsy, but they end up in the bedroom, having some fun with the toys they already own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Online shopping can be fun - day 27, sex toys

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to my beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) who is partly responsible for some of the things happening in this story. We might or might not have been pointing out various toys on etsy to each other... and of course she did a great job finding the parts of the story that didn't quite work yet.
> 
> Please leave comments to let me know what you think of this or any of the other stories in the series so far. I always love to hear from my readers, even if it is criticism - as long as it stays polite. You don't have to like my writing, you can certainly tell me when you don't like it, but mind your language, please. I have seen on too many other writer's works that they got insulted for not writing the story the reader imagined. If that happens here, I will delete your comment without warning
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun
> 
> See notes at the end for links to the items I'm describing here, if you want to have a look.
> 
> Disclaimer: all comments made by Eric and Godric about the items they found are what I imagine their reaction to them would be. I am in no way kink shaming here, whatever floats your boat is fine with me - but the mental image of those two vampires (the way I write them) with a frilly, lacy, beaded, pink flogger is just too silly.

Eric came home from a short trip to Fangtasia and could hear Godric laughing out loud from the living room. Curiously he entered and spotted Godric sitting on the sofa with a laptop and still grinning about something.

“What’s so funny?” He asked, walking over to the sofa to get a better look at what Godric was doing.

Godric broke out in another fit of giggles and motioned at the screen. “See for yourself,” he gasped out in between laughter.

Eric dropped onto the sofa next to his maker and turned the laptop so they both could look at the screen. He stared at the… thing… there, then glanced at Godric, who was still giggling, then back at the screen. “Is that… a flogger?” He tilted his head, not that that helped with what he was seeing. “With beads? And frilly lace?” He didn’t quite believe his eyes.

“Yes, and I was imagining your reaction if I tried to use it on you.” Godric giggled again, and Eric had to join. The thought was just too silly. 

Just the mental image of Godric with this pink, frilly thing in his hands, let alone the thought of having it used on him, was too much to keep a straight face. Because they might be many things and defy a lot of conventions, but neither of them would ever use anything like this - in the bedroom or out of it. Eric snorted at the thought of Godric in frilly lace - he had been turned into a woman and worn dresses once, but nothing so over the top. For the next few minutes, they were laughing so hard Eric’s stomach ached, and he was leaning into Godric, unable to hold himself upright. Every time one of them managed to stop laughing, the other pointed at the screen or said something like “the way you hit, those falls will break, beads everywhere” or “you with that frilly thing,” and they started again. 

“How on earth did you find that thing?” Eric asked, once they had finally managed to stop laughing.

“I was looking for some new toys to use on you, on the internet. That might have been a mistake, because _this_ appeared in my search results.” Godric pointed at the screen again, this time they somehow managed not to laugh again - though they were both still grinning.

“What kind of site are you even on? Who sells things like this?” Eric still couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing there.

“It’s a site for handmade things, apparently.” Godric glanced at the screen. “It’s called Etsy.” He shrugged.

“Now I want to know what else they’re selling there.” Eric was curious. He took the laptop out of Godric’s hands and began to search the site. “Huh, there are quite a lot of floggers, actually. And other spanking implements.” Surprised by the amount of things he found he looked over the search results. “Some of them look rather well made, not like this… whatever it was you found earlier.” 

Godric leaned in and placed his head on Eric’s shoulder, so they could both easily see the screen of the laptop. Eric put his left arm around Godric’s shoulder and pulled him close, in a familiar gesture of affection. After almost a millennium together, sitting next to each other, curled up in one another’s arms felt natural. 

Together they looked over some paddles available on Etsy, but nothing quite stood out as something they needed to have. Oh, there were some nice looking ones, but mostly they were the standard wood or leather paddles, similar to what they already had - just handmade. Eric clicked through to the next page of search results, and they both looked at each other at almost the same moment. Apparently they had spotted the same item.

“An Alien head paddle?” Godric lifted an eyebrow, barely suppressing a grin.

“If you try to use that on me, I’ll be laughing too hard to hold still for a spanking.” Eric failed to stay serious at the mental image, and soon they both were laughing again. There were a few more rather silly paddles, which they found amusing. But when they didn’t find anything special, Eric decided to rather look at floggers again - those were something they both liked to use.

“Chainmail floggers?” Eric asked a few minutes later, after they had looked over some more items. “I’m not sure what to think about that.” He scratched his chin, imagining what one of those would feel like.

“They would certainly sting.” Godric tilted his head to look more closely at the image currently on the screen. Blue and silver metal rings were woven into five falls on this flogger, in an intricate and beautiful pattern. It was a piece of art, that much was certain.

“Yes, but I’m not sure I want to know how much.” Eric kept staring at the screen as well, unsure whether he really wanted to try this out, or really rather not. Maybe a bit of both, this could easily be an item he might develop a love-hate relationship with.

Godric pushed Eric’s hands away from the keyboard and clicked to add the flogger to his cart. “We can always make a decision later.”

Eric shrugged, still not sure what to say about it. He just resumed browsing the site, scrolled through some more search results.

“Wait, what’s this?” Godric pointed at the screen and Eric clicked on the item. “It looks beautiful.”

They were looking at a brown flogger with braided leather falls, green leather ‘leaves’ woven into the falls to make them look like willow branches. It really did look beautiful and seemed to be very well crafted.

“I wonder what it feels like…” Eric sighed a bit at the thought of Godric using it on him. Oh yes, he was sure it would feel as nice as it looked. This time it was Eric who added the item to their cart.

“I guess we found something after all.” Godric grinned, then took the laptop away from Eric and bought both floggers before Eric could protest about the chainmail one. “I’m too curious not to buy it.” 

“I don’t know if I like how well you have taken to modern technology.” Eric grumbled, but had to fight back a smile at the boyish look on his maker’s face.

“Maybe I should go back to some oldfashioned things, all those lovely implements we saw made me want to spank you.” Godric looked slightly devious now, sending a shiver down Eric’s spine.

“And what if I want to spank you for a change?” Eric challenged, half teasing, half serious. 

Godric had stood up and was on his way to Eric’s bedroom, but stopped at that and turned to look back. “Do you?” He was suddenly serious.

“Maybe.” Eric stood as well and walked over to Godric, pulled him into an embrace. Eric taking control wasn’t something they did often, and he was always a bit conflicted about it. Not that he didn’t enjoy dominating Godric every once in a while, but it usually was less about pain. Tonight, though, he wanted to be the one on the receiving end of things, so he put the thought away and focussed on the here and now. “But not as much as I want you to hurt me tonight. Just thinking about that braided leather flogger makes me want to fall to my knees for you.” He bent down to kiss his maker, gently and lovingly. “There’s time enough to change things up another day, not today.”

“Then find something you want me to use on you tonight, we’ll talk later about everything else.” Godric disentangled himself from Eric’s embrace and pulled him along into the bedroom. 

Eric approved of this plan and followed Godric. First they’d have some fun, the night was long enough, they could talk after. Once in the bedroom, Eric walked to the chest holding his toys and took out a heavy flogger, closed the lid again and placed the flogger on top. He glanced at Godric, who was waiting at the foot of the bed.

“Do you like my choice?” Eric began to strip out of his clothes, tossed them on an empty chair in a corner. “You can chose something else if you want.” He smiled at Godric, who had picked up the flogger and was running his fingers through the falls.

“I’m sure I can work with this one.” Godric’s answering smirk was predatory, and Eric swallowed hard to suppress a moan. It was almost embarrassing how little effort it took Godric to turn Eric from the strong Viking he presented to everyone else into someone who wanted nothing more than to submit to his maker. He liked to feel completely helpless, submissive. “Hands on the wall.” Godric ordered.

Godric gestured at the wall to the right of Eric’s bed and Eric immediately walked over. He placed his hands on the wall, next to his head, leaned his forehead against the wall, spread his legs slightly - just the way he knew Godric liked to see him. Then he closed his eyes, waited for what would come next. Barely there touch, strands of leather sliding over his skin, making him shiver in anticipation. The leather felt deceptively soft, gentle, as Godric let the falls of the flogger trail all over Eric’s back, his arse, the back of his thighs. Eric arched his back, this promise of things to come was already setting his skin on fire.

“I’ll never tire of seeing you like this, so eager for whatever I want to do to you.” Godric’s voice was rough. 

Eric gasped out a plea that turned into a moan of pleasure and pain as the flogger struck his back for the first time. The first stroke was quickly followed by more, spreading heat and pain and pleasure through Eric’s body. His upper back, then lower, his arse, his thighs were lit on fire, throbbing, burning. Eric’s moans and gasps filled the room, mixed with the sound of leather hitting flesh, over and over again.

Minutes - hours, an eternity, not long enough - later Godric slowed down, stopped. Cool hands were travelling over Eric’s back now, bringing him back to the here and now, grounding him. Godric’s still clothed body pressed against his back, the hands circled around, pulled Eric into an embrace. Eric was hyper aware of where Godric made contact with him, the roughness of fabric against his sensitive skin, the smooth glide of a hand down his belly. Small fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking him, slowly. Godric’s body immovable behind him, a strong arm holding him still, keeping him from thrusting into the hand stroking him, not enough.

“Godric… please… need… “ Eric whined and pleaded, unable to move, desperate.

“Shh, I’ve got you.” Lips moved against Eric’s shoulder blade, Godric’s voice calming him, grounding him.

“Please…” he whispered again, giving up his struggle to move, relaxing into his maker’s arms.

“So beautiful.” Eric was pulled away from the wall, leaned back against Godric, trusted him to be held up. “I want to come in your mouth while you touch yourself. Kneel for me, Eric.”

A desperate sound escaped Eric and as soon as Godric released his hold on him he half slid, half fell to his knees and turned around to face Godric. He looked up and was almost overwhelmed by the mix of love and lust and tenderness he could see on his maker’s face. A gentle hand on the back of his head pulled Eric closer while his hands fumbled with Godric’s trousers. Finally they were open, pushed out of the way and Eric could take Godric into his mouth, taste him.

“Touch yourself, I want to watch you come for me.” Godric’s voice was hoarse with pleasure, almost desperate - and still so commanding that Eric couldn’t help but obey. 

Eric’s right hand closed around his cock, began to stroke in a fast rhythm. His left hand pulled Godric closer, encouraged him to thrust into Eric’s mouth. They both moaned at the sensation, sped up their movements. Eric was so close, desperate for release, wanted to come - needed to make Godric come. It didn’t take long, then both of them stilled, Godric’s taste and scent filled Eric’s senses, triggered his own orgasm. He moaned around Godric’s softening cock, not caring that he had just come over his hand, the carpet. Godric sank to the floor, and knelt next to Eric; they held onto each other, slowly coming down from the high of endorphins and adrenaline.

“Let’s go to bed.” Godric whispered against Eric’s shoulder after a while, but his arms were still locked around Eric’s waist.

“You have to let me up for that.” Eric mumbled into Godric’s hair. 

They clung to each other for another moment, then finally disentangled their bodies and staggered the few steps to the bed. Eric dropped onto the mattress, quickly followed by Godric who had finally stripped out of his clothes. They slid under the blankets and curled up together again, comfortable - familiar closeness. 

Eric was drifting off into sleep when he heard Godric mumble against his chest: “I can’t wait for the new toys to arrive when just shopping for them leads to this much fun.” Eric smiled and hummed an agreement, too tired to speak - but he knew he didn’t have to, they understood each other without words after all this time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can find the items in question linked below - or just use your own imagination
> 
> [Fairy Princess Flogger](https://www.etsy.com/listing/157787361/fairy-princess-flogger)   
>  [Alien Paddle](https://www.etsy.com/listing/160951857/alien-bdsm-paddle-glows-in-the-dark-one)   
>  [Chainmail Flogger](https://www.etsy.com/listing/164125949/electra-byzantine-chainmaille-flogger)   
>  [Willow Flogger](https://www.etsy.com/listing/80793267/leather-willow-whip-flogger-made-to)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://selana1505.tumblr.com/), for random fandom related posts and some fanfic every once in a while


End file.
